Perfect Day
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Dawn, Barry, and Lucas started out their day at the lake since it was an unsusally hot day in Sinnoh. Of course, however, it started to rain and they end up at Dawn's house for the rest of the day. Tickling and cuddling ensue, which just shows any day is what you make of it. Platonic!Scarfshipping


On a rare hot, hot day in Sinnoh, three best friends were at Lake Verity to try and cool off. Dawn, the only girl, was laying out in the sunshine to try and get a tan on the one day that she could. Meanwhile Barry and Lucas, the two boys, were having a water fight in the lake with their Bibarel and Floatzel. Dawn had a Shellos at her side, along with her partner Empoleon.

"Water gun!" Barry shouted, charging forward with Floatzel toward Lucas and Bibarel.

"Dodge it!" Lucas wailed, flopped to the side away from the blond. Bibarel jumped out of the way as well, then turned around to yell at Floatzel for scaring him. The two boys laughed and got to their feet.

"That is the most uptight Bibarel I've ever met…he's perfect for you!" Barry laughed, stepping onto the grass.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lucas yelled, stomping out after him. Of course, neither boy was prepared for the absolute ball of pure anger that would be in front of them when they looked away from each other. "D-Dawn, you OK?" Lucas asked.

Dawn was dripping wet. Her pink one piece was clinging to her and the pair of shorts she had over it were off since they were too heavy to stay up anyway. Dawn's hair, which had been in a neat, practically perfect, bun was now sloppily hugging her face and sticking to her ears. The death glare in her eyes fell on Barry, who shrunk down under the anger of the petit bluenette.

"You got me wet!" she growled. "That water gun hit me!"

"Sorry!" Barry whimpered. Floatzel apologized as well, shying away even from the Shellos at Dawn's feet lest he anger the tiny blue snail. "It won't happen again!"

The wind started to pick up right then as well. "Um, get dressed!" Lucas scurried over to their day bag, picking out the fluffy towels they had brought. He draped one over Dawn's shoulders and the other over Barry's.

"Wait, what about you?" Barry asked, "We only brought two towels since Dawnie wasn't going to swim…"

"I'll be fine," Lucas reassured. They all returned their pokemon just as rain rolled in. "We better get somewhere dry fast!" he squealed, grabbing the other two's hands and pulling them out of the forest. The three took off toward Dawn's home since hers was normally cleaner than Barry's.

"Inside, inside, inside," Dawn susurrated. She shrugged the towel off in favor of the warm heater in the middle of the floor. The other two took the other sides of the heater, crouching down to absorb the heat. "Lucas, you need to change…" Dawn said, noticing how the boy was shivering.

"I'm f-fine, Dawn, really…" Lucas said. He chose to ignore his own stutter so hopefully no attention would be drawn to it.

"No, you're shivering!" Dawn reached over to grab his hand, "And you're frozen! Lucas!" she fussed, punching his knee. Barry stood up and said he'd run over to his house for clothes just so long as Lucas didn't freeze on his way back over. Once he was back and Dawn stopped mothering him, Lucas was able to get into the warmer clothes. Dawn and Barry changed as well, both quite cold themselves. Dawn checked the fridge and cupboards for food, only finding a sticky note from her mother that said that there was hot chocolate mix in the cabinets and there were donuts in the breadbox.

"Do I smell hot chocolate?" Barry asked, leaning over Dawn's shoulder as she was fixing the drinks.

"Yeah, get a donut for you and Lucas and heat them up," Dawn said, mixing the chocolate powder into the final mug. Barry stuck three of the donuts in the microwave, heating them up for a few seconds. He left one on the counter for Dawn and ran over to the couch with the other one to give to Lucas. "Cocoa!" Dawn announced cheerily, taking a tray over to the couch and handing a mug to either boy. "Feeling warmer, Lucas?"

Lucas nodded, sipping the drink. "Stop worrying so much," he snickered. Dawn huffed, crossing her arms.

"Fine," she said, plopping down on his lap. She propped her feet up in Barry's lap, which he whined about.

"Get your stinky feet off me or I'm fining you!" Barry yelled.

"Hush," Dawn said, bringing her toes up to his nose and poking him. Lucas laughed at the two of them, "What're you laughing at, you popsicle?" Dawn teased, poking Lucas's face repeatedly.

"Stoppit," Lucas snickered, pushing her hands away. So, Barry's fingers joined in the poking party and soon the two were ganging up on Lucas, tickling the poor researcher mercilessly. "Sto-o-op!" Lucas laughed, pushing and kicking his two best friends away from his face, belly, and underarms. He surrendered eventually to his fate, opting to return the favor and tickle Barry's neck. Barry flung himself away from Lucas, almost falling off the sofa in the process. Lucas aimed for Dawn's stomach, yelling vengeance for his tummy.

After the little game, it was needless to say the three teens were exhausted. Barry fixed himself to rest his head on the arm of the couch with Lucas crashed on top of him and refusing to move because he was too tired. Dawn laid beside Barry, one of her legs wrapped around his to keep her from slipping off the sofa. Barry kept an arm around her waist, especially when she started to drift off to sleep. Forgotten hot chocolates stayed on the tray, now too cold to be any good. Not that any of them could get to the drinks if they wanted them anyway.

"I love you guys…" Barry said through a yawn.

"Love you, too," Lucas yawned back, rolling slightly onto his back. Dawn cuddled closer when he moved, which the boys took as an 'I love you' from her. So, maybe it wasn't a perfect sunny day, but it was still a pretty perfect day.

 **I needed platonic love for this pairing, so i made it myself. Does anyone still read Sinnoh stuff? I feel like I'm alone sitting here with my Sinnoh love while everyone else freaks out over Kalos and Hoenn...**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
